The Prince and The Pauper
by Anthoinette
Summary: Naruto -The Prince of his highschool- is in for a suprise when he discovers Sasuke's -the King- other side he didn't know about! Of course Naruto sees this as an oppurtunity to blackmail Sasuke, but will it happen the way Naruto wants it? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School. A school slightly different from the others. The school is specialized in martial arts, or Asian arts, and is proud of their tournaments and students who dedicate themselves to keep up the good work.

At this school there are two opposites: the Dark King and the Orange Prince. They are both known by many by their unique characteristics.

The Dark King is school council president, has good grades, keeps up his record of being number one in the material arts division and has his own twisted sense of justice. The 'dark' part in his name comes from his "dark" ways of punishment. The Dark King is very strict when it comes to rules. So precisely that, there was a punishment for every little thing people could do wrong.

The Dark King's punishments mostly included a lot of odd jobs for the school like cleaning the toilets or getting rid of the garbage of the whole school. Which was kind of humiliating in a way too, so people were sure to follow the rules. His sense of justice was pure and helped everyone, but it was also very contradicting to his nature when he discovered something that was unjustified. The King part in his name was, of course, for his way of "ruling" the school. He ruled the school in a way that created few but faithful knights who helped him and a lot of commoners who followed his ideas and way of thinking.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a good King and with his knights, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara, who supported him, he was known as the Dark King.

Now let's move to the other side of the wall. Here we find the Orange Prince, for as he is called. The polar opposite to the Dark King. Though both shared the same ability of being good in material arts and sports, they mostly end up competing against each other. But, the Prince's grades were poor and instead of "acting like a stupid doll without emotion except for a fake smile", as the Prince had put it so graciously, he showed some emotion. To put it bluntly, he was an open book.

Instead of having a fixed group of his closest friends like the King had, the Prince was friends with everybody and could hang out with everyone. Though he had his best friends Inuzaka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, he hung out with a large group at lunch and after school.

Grades, studying or anything that had to do with that, was second priority. First was his social life, which consisted of hanging-out and checking-out girls, if we want to follow the stereotype. This was also one of the reasons behind the origin of his name. Orange was because at the first day of school he was fully clothed in an orange outfit and he always wore his orange sweatband around his right wrist. Around his neck he had a round orange necklace with a spiral on it. Hence, the "Orange" part in his name.

Prince was for the fact that he had a natural way of being friendly. Just like those princes in a fairytale. He was gentle and kind without giving you the feeling that he was forcing it. He had this aura which made you trust him.

And he was just plain handsome –also like those kind of princes in a fairytale.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was a real Prince Charming, and with his love for orange and his best friends, Inuzaka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, he was known as the Orange Prince.

**OO OO OO**

Now, you might wonder where I'm going with this introduction of these two characters, who are unlikely to ever look each other in the eye without a sense of rivalry. A story of these two royalties, suddenly swept away to meet each other under …certain circumstances.

Please enjoy The Dark King and Orange Prince!

**OO OO OO**

"Earrings are not allowed. Your tie is crooked and you buttoned your shirt wrong." Sasuke stated, writing everything down on the notepad he always carried around. Shino merely nodded as Neji and Gaara just gave the student a glare.

The poor victi--student glared back at Sasuke. "And why would I do that? The girls are allowed to have earrings! Why can't I wear them, then?!"

Sasuke looked up from his notepad and gave the student a bored look. He had no interest in small fries like these, but if he let it go, it soon would get out of hand. The rest would think it was okay to dress so …inappropriately, and would get the idea that he didn't mind. Which he certainly did.

"Excuse me, you are allowed to wear earrings, but not four of them in each ear. It makes you look stupid by the way you wear your shirt and your tie is crooked. Please fix this for the next lesson is starting." Sasuke repeated and wrote down the name of the student under the mistakes he had made.

"And why would I do that?"

Neji sighed, it was clear that this guy was a new student. It was the beginning of a new school year and there were a lot of newbies who thought that they could go against the Dark King without suffering severe consequences.

He felt sorry for the kid, who would know better in a couple of minutes if he didn't obey Sasuke's wishes soon.

Sasuke didn't answer the student's question. "Please change your look. You look like a Yankee and that will damage the school's image. It also scares the girls."

The student snorted. "I'm outta here."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Remember, you have until the next class to change your uniform into the right way to wear it."

All he got was another snort and a dismissing wave of a hand. Sasuke sighed. "I hate new students." He murmured.

"They just don't know that you are the King here." Gaara said, taking over the notepad from Sasuke to have a look at it.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke hissed. Neji smiled amused while nodding.

"Don't you think you're pushing them too hard?" Shino asked, tilting his head to one side.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's fine if he wants to wear his clothes like that, but not on school. Some of the girls came to me saying that he was scaring them. He even threatened one of the girls to give him her lunch."

Just as Sasuke was finished talking, a girl student from second class came up to them. "Thank you Sasuke-san! I felt kind of scared with the way he was looking." She bowed slightly.

Sasuke gave a small, kind of forced, smile. "I doubt that will stop him, please inform me if he bothers you again. I'll make sure that he knows he can't go around and scare other students."

The girl gave a smile, nodded to the knights and then left.

"Even though you say you hate your title, it does fit you, Sasuke." Neji teased. Sasuke gave him a glare. Neji didn't seem fazed though, being too used to it already. He knew how far he could go with Sasuke, so did Gaara and Shino, even if he was the only one to tease Sasuke from time to time with the nickname he hated.

"It's not like we have a choice. Since the girls are clearly in minority, they need someone to step up for them." Shino stated, answering in Sasuke's place.

It was true, about 10 percent of the students were female. Konoha High School used to be an all boys school, but was turned into a normal high school a couple of years ago. Since the school started to lose their female students, (mostly because the male part of the school wouldn't behave) they tried to make a female friendly environment in the student council. But that was soon over when the males started to misbehave and the girls felt intimidated.

And right on the moment of despair, Uchiha Sasuke arrived. Taking over the role as Student Council President, things began to change immediately. It had been three years since Sasuke became school president, and more and more female students had come each year.

Sasuke sighed, looking at his To-Do list and noticed that there were still numerous things that needed to be done. "What is our next lesson?" he asked, massaging his temples.

But before anyone could answer, there was a scream.

"Canteen." Gaara said. Sasuke gave a small curse. "If it's that boy again, I swear…" Murmuring the rest of his sentence the group turned around and made haste to the place where the scream had come from.

Turning around the corner and arriving in the canteen, Sasuke sighed as he saw a body being thrown this way. Quickly, he graciously stepped aside, to see that the body was actually the student of a few minutes ago.

"Sasuke." Neji sighed, motioning to the one who had thrown the body. Sasuke looked up to see four familiar faces.

Kiba was still shouting at the boy. "Don't you fucking dare touch Hinata with your bare hands!" He was waving with his fist, his other arm wrapped protectively around Hinata. Hinata, a shy girl with a cute face, was glowing red, desperately trying to burry herself in Kiba's t-shirt.

"Please, K-Kiba-kun, it's okay. I'm alright…" She said with a smile, hoping to calm the boy down and that people would look the other way.

After Kiba had stopped shouting all kinds of wishes to the boy who was now surrounded by friends, laughter could be heard.

Naruto was one to always show that he was there, but never to interact. Rather than actually participating in things, he was one to observe. And then to loudly declare his opinion about the whole thing. And so, as he watched Kiba growling like a dog to the poor boy who dared to touch Hinata, he was merely laughing, not coming from his 'throne'. His laughter faltered when he saw Sasuke enter the canteen, though, his brainless minions, as the blond had named them, following him en suit.

Sasuke gave one mere glance at the situation before he sighed. "Can't you keep an eye on your dog, baka?"

Naruto shrugged. "At least my followers have their own will and brain, teme." He retorted. Sasuke and Naruto knew very well that they were considered "royalty" in the school, and both pretended as if it was normal. Neji took a step forward but Gaara shook his head. "Don't" was all he said.

Naruto came off the table, grinning, he always got that grin when Sasuke was around. Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. "Naruto, honestly, didn't you think that we were more than capable of handling this?"

Naruto snorted. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I clearly saw Hinata being attacked by the fellow. Yet you weren't there to save her." Naruto raised both of his eyebrows, tilting his head to one side as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke was the one to snort this time. "Excuse me, but I cannot clone myself. I'm incapable of doing more than one thing at the same time. You, as the one who always pretended that he could clone himself by shouting some kind of battle cry when he was still a child should know that."

Naruto glared at the raven. Sasuke smirked in response.

The blond now cursed himself, for playing truth and dare with Sasuke when he was bored. The one time he had picked truth, and he had to say what would be embarrassing if he did it now, but not when he had been a child. The raven liked the piece of information, and used it gladly to shut the blond up.

"Teme, I hope you have fucking prepared for what's coming to you when I press charges!" He yelled, taking a step closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke's 'use embarrassing childhood moments to shut him up' tactic didn't always work. Unfortunately. The King sighed. "Naruto, I'm impressed that you even know what that means, but please. Don't use your tiny brain for things it cannot comprehend. It'll break."

Sasuke nodded to Shin, who picked the student up and dragged him to the hallway.

"I'll report this to the principal." Sasuke said to Hinata. "I apologize."

Hinata waved her hands nervously. "No, it's alright Sasuke-kun! I'm fine, thank you…"

Kiba gave another growl to the King. Naruto huffed. "Keep a better eye on criminals, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "Keep a better eye on your dog, Naruto."

And with that said, Sasuke and his knights left the canteen. Naruto shook his head, rubbing his temple. "Kiba, don't take your eyes off any of the girls when that guy is around. Choji, Shikamaru, I'm also counting on you."

Shikamaru merely nodded, continuing his little nap. Choji gave him a thumbs-up. Kiba grinned.

"I WON'T LET HIM OUT OF SIGHT, MY PRINCE!"

Naruto turned to the guy, named Rock Lee, and nodded in thanks. Lee pumped a fist in the air, declaring his loyalty to the prince and king once again before racing out of the canteen –probably to search for more possible criminals.

Yamanaka Ino giggled. "Sometimes it really looks like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun _are_ royalty." She nibbled on her salad as she gave her friend, Haruno Sakura, a look. The pink haired girl smiled. "Don't they?" she giggled.

**OO OO OO**

"So, are you coming with us to the arcade tonight, Prince?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked up from packing his bag and closed his locker. "Sorry, Kiba, can't. I'm going to visit Iruka today. I told you, right?"

Kiba smacked his head letting out a long whine. "That's true! Yeah, you told me. I just forgot." Kiba gave a grin and punched Naruto with a friendly fist on his shoulder. "Have fun there!"

Naruto waved at his friends, putting on his sunglasses, and turning his iPod louder as he started to walk to the station.

The walk to the station got him to pass along his own house and he waved, not that the pet frogs could see him, but it had became a habit. Naruto was glad the weather was just as any typical summer day should be. Hot, but not sticky hot, and just a slight breeze to keep everything cool. He hoped Iruka had made some of his favorite ramen when he got there. Just as the prince thought about it, his stomach started to growl.

"Hang in there." He murmured, turning into a different street. The station was only 15 minutes walking from his own house, and when he got off on Kaguragashi **(1)** station, it was a 20 minute walk to Iruka's house. There was actually a shortcut that made the walk 10 minutes. But it went through a busy shopping and going out district- where all the clubs and pubs were at for late-night partiers, and Naruto rather liked the walk through the park.

He got on the train, preparing himself for a trip of half an hour and grabbed a book out of his backpack. He settled himself and started to read. Quickly, the music drained out all of the sounds and Naruto got caught up in his book, not noticing what was happening around him.

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke waved at his brother, hoping that he would be seen between all the other people. Luckily, he was spotted quickly and his brother drove the black car near him. "Get in." His brother said over the voices of the whispering and talking bystanders.

Sasuke jumped into the front seat and placed his bag between his legs. He slammed the door shut and let out a sigh.

"Rough day, otouto-chan**(2)**?" Itachi asked kindly. Sasuke nodded, turning the volume up. "Some trouble again by Naruto and his gang."

Itachi laughed. "It's always Naruto and his gang."

Sasuke huffed, rolling with his eyes. "That's the troublesome thing about it! It's always them…"

"Luckily you have work tonight, so just go and relax there, okay? I'll make sure I've got a nice warm bath ready for you when you come back." Itachi parked at the station, ruffled Sasuke'shair and opened the door for him.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Onii-san!"

"If you come back from Kaguragashi here at Toshimaen**(1)** station, a cab will be waiting to bring you home, okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm 19, don't you think I would be fine walking 20 minutes to my own home?"

Itachi shook his head. "You'll be raped the second you get out on the streets with that cute little face of yours."

Sasuke got out of the car. "You're overreacting, Onii-san." He closed the door, waved till his brother was out of sight and then walked to the platforms. He had five more minutes till his train arrived.

Uchiha Itachi was Sasuke's big brother and a 24 year old owner of an old restaurant in town named Akatsuki. Together with some friends who worked in the kitchen or as waiters, Itachi kept the restaurant running. Itachi and Sasuke lived above the café as they had done since Sasuke could remember. The restaurant wasn't theirs at first, but when the owner died, Itachi bought it and gave it a new look. Akatsuki was now five years old and was beginning to attract customers from afar, though the customers were still mostly regulars.

Sasuke used to worked in the restaurant whenever someone was sick or when it was busy, but Sasuke wanted a job that he had found on his own and Itachi supported this. Sasuke found his own job in Kaguragashi. Sasuke was glad that Itachi was supportive of him standing on his own two feet, since his brother had quite a brother complex.

Itachi denied that.

Once Sasuke made himself comfortable in the seat, he placed some headphones on his head and took a deep breath. Out of his schoolbag he grabbed some papers from the student council meeting of yesterday and started making notes here and there.

The King and Prince both didn't know that they were headed to the same place, even the fact that they were sitting behind each other was a mystery to them. Both were in their own world, trying to think about what was going to come that evening, forgetting about the stressful events from today.

**OO OO OO**

"Iruka-chi!" Naruto shouted, embracing Iruka in a hug. "I missed you!"

Iruka, patting Naruto on his back as a sign he couldn't breathe anymore, murmured a 'missed you too'. Naruto quickly let go. "What's for dinner?" He asked, taking off his shoes.

Iruka laughed. "Just some soup and some bread, nothing special." When Naruto's face faltered, Iruka quickly apologized. "I got distracted while cooking and the ramen overcooked…"

Naruto tilted his head. "Kakashi's here?" he asked excited. Iruka gave a smile. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen, waiting for us."

The blond knew that only one thing could distract Iruka while cooking and that was the grey-haired man. Hatake Kakashi was a childhood friend of Umino Iruka, and they were still very good friends. Kakashi was a bodyguard and was abroad a lot, but when he would be in Japan, he would stay at Iruka's place till he got called away again.

Naruto placed his backpack on the ground and ran into the kitchen. As soon as he had spotted the grey-haired man he slapped the man on his shoulder. "How's it going my porn-reading friend?" The Prince asked, reading the page of the infamous orange book over the man's shoulder.

Kakashi turned his book away. "This isn't for kids." He said, though he was smiling.

Iruka sighed at the sight of the book. "Don't read it around Naruto, if you'd please." Then he sat down at table and smiled. "Well then, please enjoy the soup."

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi and Naruto shouted in unison. While they were eating, Naruto told about the events of the past week. Kakashi told, in return, about his travels and Iruka about his job at the local police office.

Iruka had raised Naruto as a kid. Naruto's parents had lived in America, living a normal life. His father had run away from his home and his pregnant girlfriend. Naruto's mother then moved back to Japan, and started to live with his grandpa.

When Naruto was born, his mother abandoned his grandpa and him, just as his father did. His grandpa was kind, but traveled a lot. He couldn't take care of Naruto and left him in the hands of Iruka, a close friend of Naruto's mother.

Naruto thought of his grandpa and of his god-father as his own parents, and was very proud to be raised by the two –though they sometimes argued about the way to raise Naruto.

The prince was used to it, though, and he lived a happy life. Sometimes he wished for his own mother and father, but Naruto had learned that the bitter past was in the past. He needed to look to tomorrow. The future. For his own, but also for those around him.

**OO OO OO**

Naruto walked home. He had been at Iruka's place till 10 o'clock and hoped to catch the train of 10.30 pm. Naruto stopped at an alley, looking at it. It was shortcut and it would save him a lot of time. But it was dark and it would end up in the middle of the hotel and catering industry.

Naruto shrugged and walked into the shadows of the dimly light alley. Here and there were lights for the backdoors of restaurants and cafés. At the end he heard someone cursing and saw a figure clearly having trouble with getting the garbage with the rest in the can. Naruto sighed, wondering why people deserved such a good guy as him and he walked up to the person.

But as he got closer, he noticed that there was something about the person. The blond raised both his eyebrows as he took notice of the uniform the person was wearing.

High heels, black pantyhose, and a black short skirt with a white apron in front of it. The shoulders were bare, revealing smooth vanilla skin. Her long black gloves pushed the lid of the garbage can, though it didn't budge. She started to stand on her toes, giving Naruto the opportunity to notice that she was wearing black shorts underneath it. A small, white frilly headband pushed her hair back, except for two bangs that covered her face.

Yes, the Prince had discovered that he had run into a maid. A real maid. The prince had known that there was a maid café around the corner of the alley. But he had never been to it, nor did had ever seen a maid from the maid café. He swallowed.

The girl let out a groan of frustration. Naruto didn't hesitate, seeing the opportunity to brag about it to his friends, and ran towards the girl.

"Need any help?" he asked friendly. The maid didn't turn, merely stiffening at the sudden sound.

"No thank you, I can handle this." She answered, her voice lower then Naruto had imagined. Before Naruto could react, the girl swung her right leg in the air and landed with full strength on the lid. With a bang the lid got onto the can, the garbage in it. There was a slight knock in the lid.

Naruto laughed… A little nervously. This maid was not one to mess with. The maid shivered, searching for holes in her panty.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked, looking at the bare shoulders.

The maid turned around and made a small bow. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine…" As she looked up again, her sentence died in her throat.

Naruto's eyes turned wide. He looked into the deep black eyes, the deep black eyes he could recognize anywhere.

"…Sasuke?"

**OO OO OO**

**Okay, first I wanted to apologize for not going on with Lost and Found. But currently I have no interest in writing further on it. And I apologize for not starting on Hormones, the story which was clearly chosen in the poll. Rather than that, I wanted to try out a new idea that was spinning in my head. ;D I hope you like it! **

**I'm doing much better now. I don't have to visit the hospital anymore and I'm only taking 1 medicine now. Though I'm still not able to do sports or train or even got to school on my bike, I'm glad that I can do much more than a few weeks ago. ;) Thank you, Crazy PurpleSage for being my Beta! **

**CrazyPurpleSage; You're welcome! And everyone better review, because Anthoinette has a great story here and she's one of my very favourite people to beta for! ^.^ That should be reason enough. :D **

**1) Okay, this place does exist : D …But I have no intention of actually being geographically correct. -_- I made up where Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka live, so don't get the idea that I grabbed an atlas and calculated everything! ;P **

**2)…****.If you didn't know that this meant younger brother, I suggest you go read some Itachi/Sasuke fanfics. xD**

**3) I'll post a picture of the maid outfit later on my deviantart account, the link can be found in my profile. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto laughed… A little nervously. This maid was not one to mess with. The maid shivered, searching for holes in her panty._

"_Are you cold?" Naruto asked, looking at the bare shoulders. _

_The maid turned around and made a small bow. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine…" As she looked up again, her sentence died in her throat. _

_Naruto's eyes turned wide. He looked into the deep black eyes, the deep black eyes he could recognize anywhere._

"…_Sasuke?"_

**OO OO OO**

The King enjoyed going to school. He really did.

But not this day. Most certainly not this day. This was a pure nightmare about to come reality.

This was going to be the biggest torture he had ever been through. Sasuke looked outside the window, his face getting red. God, had he been stupid or what?! Sasuke thought his plan was waterproof. He had made sure, before accepting the job, that no one he knew would ever discover his job.

And the one who was to discover it was the dobe. Great.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked concerned. His little brother had been acting strange ever since he got home from his work. That, and now he was banning his head against the window.

Sasuke looked up, gave Itachi a smile and shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just a little nervous for the next student council meeting."

Itachi raised one of his eyebrows. "I doubt that. Something happened on your work didn't it? Did some costumers bother you again?"

Sasuke never told Itachi that he worked in a maid café, his brother would never allow him to work there. Itachi thought Sasuke still worked at his old job, as a waiter in a small café. The king sighed. "I'm fine, just had some bothersome costumers."

Itachi sighed. "Maybe it's better that you come back to the restaurant Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I won't let them think that they can chase me away." If it meant that Sasuke had to work in the restaurant again, they would lose the money that Sasuke got from his job. The king knew that if he did something like quitting his job, Itachi and he would get in a financial pinch.

Sasuke quit his old job as a waiter, for he thought it didn't make enough money to finance them. So Sasuke searched for a new job, in a maid café, where his salary was twice as high. Itachi just thought that he got promoted to head waiter.

Itachi fell silent, one side proud that Sasuke wouldn't quit his job, but on the other side he was worried. Sasuke worked hard and even though they needed the extra income, Itachi sometimes wished that they didn't need the extra money.

Sasuke had other things on his mind, like how he could ever face everyone at school now that they knew that he worked as a maid in a café.

Wait.

This was Naruto we're talking about. Sasuke's concerned face turned into a grin. But of course! He could convince everyone that it was a lie! The Prince was known for spouting nonsense when it's subject was the King. Nobody would believe him after Sasuke would say it was a lie.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. This was going to work!

…Hopefully.

Sasuke just wished he could forget the whole ordeal and that Naruto never saw him in that …situation.

**OO OO OO (flashback)**

Naruto's eyes couldn't be wider as he looked into the dark eyes. Who, in their turn were filled with pure horror.

"..Sasuke?" Naruto repeated. He swallowed.

The maid bowed again. "I'm sorry, you're mistaking me for someone else!" she said with a high pitched voice, her hand covering her face. "If you would excuse me. I've got to go back to work again." There was a clear sign of panic in her voice.

Naruto grabbed the maid by her arm and forced her body against a wall. She didn't yell, but merely kicked the Prince in his crotch without any thought.

Naruto let out a groan and took a step back, but now he was sure. This was the King. "Sasuke, it is you!" His hand covered his crotch, just make sure he wouldn't be kicked there again.

Sasuke frowned with a hint of concern. He knew it was too late to convince Naruto otherwise. "What are you doing here?!" Sasuke hissed in panic.

He felt cornered against the wall, even though Naruto was standing 5 feet away from him, almost against the wall of the other side of the alley.

Naruto was utterly flabbergasted. He just had the confirmation that he wanted, but now he wasn't so sure what to do with the information. "What am I doing here? You're the one standing on high heels!"

Turn the situation back to him. That would give him some time to figure out what his next step would be.

Sasuke swallowed, speechless. Sasuke knew this would ruin everything. Naruto would tell the whole school, his brother would find out and the Uchiha's would lose their reputation once again.

He couldn't let that happen once again. He wouldn't let it happen. Sasuke would rather lose his pride as an Uchiha and no one would ever know about it then to ruin the reputation his brother had worked so hard for to build.

He did what an Uchiha would never do. Sasuke took a deep breath, hoping this wouldn't crush his pride to hard.

He pushed Naruto against the wall in the narrow alley. His right hand snaking around Naruto's neck but not adding any pressure, his left hand keeping Naruto's hands above his head. Naruto could easily pull his hands away, but if he did, Sasuke would start to ad pressure on a weak point in his neck, which could make him faint.

"Don't tell anyone.." Sasuke whispered softly, his breath tingling in Naruto's neck. "..please..?"

Begging.

Threatening wouldn't work. Naruto would tell anyway and committing a homicide wasn't exactly what Sasuke had scheduled in his agenda.

Sasuke could see Naruto's Adams apple move and he could hear the prince swallow. Sasuke saw the uncertain look in Naruto's eyes, clouded with something else.

"…Uhm…" Naruto hesitated.

The kind knew this could mean his downfall, but he couldn't just let Naruto take away his hard earned status on school.

Sasuke pushed himself of Naruto again, took a step back and placed his hands in his hips. There was a weird look in Naruto's eyes, but the king ignored it. "Listen up, I don't want to lose my position as president of the student council, nor do I want to ruin the years I've been to school by such a dobe as you."

"Oi, teme!" Naruto seemed to snap out of it by hearing his nickname. Sasuke smirked as he got full attention of the blond.

Before Sasuke could speak, Naruto interrupted him. "I'm not so low as to tell everyone at school, teme."

Sasuke was surprised by the Prince' words. He hadn't been expecting them, but he couldn't believe them. "You don't expect me to believe you right?" He said.

Naruto smiled. "I won't tell a soul about this…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, still doubting the blond.

But before the King could do anything, Naruto gave him another smile. "Don't worry, teme."

And with those final words, Naruto walked out of the alley and disappeared around the corner with a wave of his hand.

**OO OO OO**

Sasuke groaned. His stomach pulled together, which made him feel sick. His anxiety was taking over and he was afraid that he wouldn't be prepared for whatever waited for him at school.

"Well, here we are." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at the school yard (?) filled with students. He wished he could just say to Itachi that he felt sick.

But his pride wouldn't let him do so. If he didn't go to school today, the king felt like he had lost. Kings do not lose, especially not against a prince like Naruto.

"Thanks Onii-san. I'll see you around 4, okay?" Sasuke stepped out of the car, closed the door and watched his brother till the car had disappeared from his sight.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke took a deep breath, turning around to see Gaara behind him. He wondered if his knights already knew. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gaara. Just had too little sleep." Sasuke sighed with relief. It looked like Gaara didn't know yet.

Gaara gave him a look, but shrugged. "Shino and Neji are in the student council office. They discussed with the principal what to do with the student from yesterday."

"That's a good thing, now let's hurry. I'm already late and class begins in half a hour."

Sasuke and his knights prepared things for the meeting that afternoon. The king was glad that none of them seemed to know. He was relived but also got worried. Maybe Naruto was planning to tell the whole school at lunch time.

**OO OO OO**

**I know the chapter isn't finished yet, but I got to stop here to give you this message;**

**Okay, I've got bad news. My heart is not really going into the right direction. Just as I started to make some progress again, I got another attack. I got new medicine, pretty serious ones this time and I got a heart scan planned in two months. Just to make sure nothing is going wrong in the mean time, I'm going to quit writing for some time. **

**I'm not reacting to reviews, as some of you might have noticed, mostly because I'm too tired to do so. I follow most of my education via emails since I can't attend to school as much as I would like. I'm not feeling guilty for not responding to reviews or writing chapters, I feel –in some strange way- relieved that I'm not writing or reacting to reviews. This may sound crazy and unfair for you, but please try to see it through my eyes. This also explains why this chapter is so late.**

**I don't know how long it's going to take me to recover, but the doctor said I need to take it easy at least for a year, so that means; no job, no sport, no dancing, no going out, not going anywhere without lots of preparation. This doesn't mean I can't write, but it does mean that it can take while before I start writing again or post something. **

**This chapter ends here for a while. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I know you can understand that this is a serious matter. I'm only 18 and yet I have heart problems, I wish this to no one and I hope that none of you ever have to suffer from the same thing as me.**

**While I can laugh and smile and still have friends and family, I wake up from nightmares, I'm almost scared to go to sleep since I'm afraid that I die in my sleep. I'm assigned to a psychiatric who will help me get rid of my fears and hopeful she can tell me what is causing me this stress which gives me heart failures. **

**I still enjoy life, and it's not like I want to die or anything, but I'm afraid. Which is giving me stress, which hurts my heart, which gives me fear. It's an endless circle I want to break very badly. …And now I'm crying in front of the computer..Damn.**

**Spilling out my feelings does help though. Even though I don't know anyone of you personally, your messages help me go on and sometimes it just feels so good to let it all go. I haven't cried in a while… Hehe, I'm so glad you can't see my face now. It looks terrible. **

**I told my feelings to my boyfriend on the phone, and that was also the first time I heard him cry. It was the first time I heard a man cry for real. We both sat there crying for half an hour or so. It was so weird, but we both felt so relieved after that. **

**Crying does help. I always believed that, but now, in this situation, it only proves itself more and more. Okay, hold on. I can't see what I'm typing anymore. **

**I feel kind of lucky that I'm home alone now. If my parents or sister saw me crying they would worry and I know they do, even when I'm not crying, but it makes me feel kind of guilty in some way. **

**Really, I don't believe in god, and I never prayed to him or anything, nor do I do it now. But I always believed in something, I don't know what. But it helps me much. I don't pray, I just hope and wish. Of course, everyone around me is supporting me and watching me, so they all feel like they are my guardians angels. Thanks. Okay, I got to stop this emotional story, or else my keyboard would get wet. **

**I've got some good news though, after all this depressing news, I passed for my exams and can go to the next year, I'm going on a holiday with my boyfriend alone and we're (my family and me, not my boyfriend and me) getting a puppy. **

**According to my psychiatric it also helps to get an animal which distracts me from thinking dark thoughts. I got to chose the name and I decided to call him Sasuke, since he's got this piece of hair on his front head that reminded me of him, and his fur is blue-ish black. **

**And he got the Uchiha glare! Really, we visited him for the first time, and I played with him. Then, as a joke, I shouted out "dattebayo!" and he glared at me, haha. He stuck his tongue back in his mouth and his eyes narrowed! He's like a Sasuke clone. Hopefully he can get along with our dog and our cat. I don't worry about our dog, Miro, since he's got this natural father instinct, but I think the cat, Mondriaan, and he will have lots and lots of glaring contests. Haha!**

**Well, I got to go. Wish me luck for the scan, and If I haven't updated this chapter before that I will indeed let you know how it went. Sends me a message to remind me! I tend to forget that sort of thing…hehe.**

**Thank you for reading this, I don't know if you found it interesting or anything like that, but for me, it means a lot and I thank you for reading. **


End file.
